


Professional

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the Gamescom 2014 Dragon Age Inquisition trailer. Spoilers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

It's Josephine that puts it together.

The tale about the miner-turned-dragonslayer earns a kernel of truth when a certain Kirkwall land transaction comes across her desk.

Josephine smirks at Varric, as the party gathers. Her smile is secrets and silk, and it drives him batty. He returns a facade.

And then Hawke scoops him into a long embrace.

It's immeasurably difficult, but they're professional enough to refrain from teary kisses in front of the entire Inquisition.

When she finally releases him, Hawke slaps him.

"That's for never writing."

"Now," Hawke addresses the party, "Let's slay some dragons."

_Professional._


End file.
